Problem: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 6x + 4$, $ JT = 4x + 7$, and $ CT = 31$, Find $JT$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {6x + 4} + {4x + 7} = {31}$ Combine like terms: $ 10x + 11 = {31}$ Subtract $11$ from both sides: $ 10x = 20$ Divide both sides by $10$ to find $x$ $ x = 2$ Substitute $2$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 4({2}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {JT = 8 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 15}$